


Fanart manips for Come Down Like an Avalanche by SainTalia

by Norrlands



Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Forest Ranger!Jon, Manip, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norrlands/pseuds/Norrlands
Summary: Manips for the absolutely magical love (and survival) story about dreamboat Forest Ranger Jon Snow and his knockout Lady Love Sansa Stark who met one cold and stormy night in the snowy mountains of the Vale..
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003068
Comments: 87
Kudos: 101





	1. Is that melted snow in your panties or do you just really like Forest Rangers?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SainTalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainTalia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come Down Like an Avalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285065) by [SainTalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainTalia/pseuds/SainTalia). 



> This is for the American Sweetling (actually a genuine and authentic Royal Title, not made up at all) SainTalia, who always helps me out with opinions and thoughts when I get stuck on my lil pics, and just in general is a lovable charming brilliant person!
> 
> Her fic is an absolute treasure of delectable Jonsa goodness and I would hoard it, put it in a pile, and roll around in it, if there was a way.
> 
> Avalanche Jon and Sansa has been in my brain for a long time, and I've tried more than a few different manips without getting it right. So I decided, to hell with accuracy and following the details of the fic! (Even though I waaaant to do it just like described because it so goood, it's just not working... ) 
> 
> So here goes artistic freedom I suppose?
> 
> Just one pic right now, but I will add on chapters later on.
> 
> Enjoy! 

And if you haven't, go and [read the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285065) that inspired this. You won't regret it!

* * *

[Bigger pic](https://i.imgur.com/xPSMden.jpg)


	2. Forest Ranger Jon Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranger Snow reporting for duty! He's about to do some.. rangery... stuff!
> 
> Like cutting branches up in trees like a maniac, or climbing mountains and rescuing fair maidens and doggos from certain death. 
> 
> I wish I had one of him myself.  
> On a totally completely unrelated note; it's time to start thinking about Christmas presents soon. 
> 
> *coughs*
> 
> So I have a question...or two... not about this fic in particular, but I'll aski it here anyway  
> A lot of fics inspire me to start different manips, sadly very few sees the finish line and makes it out in the World of Fandom as fully formed newborn little squeling manips.
> 
> So my question is: as a fic writer, would you prefer if I posted something about your fic, but I only have one pic so far, and there is no guarantee of being more? (though always the possibility!)  
> or would you prefer if I waited until I have more material even though then it might take a long while, or not get posted at all?
> 
> And not all the things I have done has turned out to my complete liking and they are far from perfect. Some because they are older (I started this in february and the early ones are of course.. not my best work lol)  
> Or some are just not super good because I could not find the right material I wanted, or it's just not working like I wanted.  
> Would you like me to post those? (In that case, I will probably take out a skywriter and billboards all over, just to say OMG THESE ARE NOT VERY GOOD, CAN YOU HEAR ME? THIS IS VERY BAD PLEASE EXCUSE ME, etc because I really hate handing off work, or fanart in this case, that is not as perfect as I can get it bla bla reasons thingies, bla.)
> 
> Let me know if you have any answers for me, thank you darlings!

* * *

[Bigger pic](https://i.imgur.com/Y8oV8K8.jpg)


	3. Ghost is a Good Boy and a Good Teacher!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a VEEERY messy clumsy piece of silliness, but it COULD have happened after THE BANG CHAPTER, who knows...

* * *


	4. Profound Doggo Betrayal & Confused Existential Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more doggo silliness that I could not get out of my head since the hilarious ending of Chaper 12 (The BANG Chapter!)
> 
> Sorry if you were hoping for only Jonsa, but Ghostly Lady (is there a ship name for the best doggos?) is a VEEERY important part of this fic as far as I'm concerned... lol!

* * *

_She hugged him one last time, then squeezed him back twice more just because she could, and in those movements saw over his shoulder. She gasped. “Oh no!”_

_“Oh what?” And he swiveled them around to see._

_And what she’d seen were two fluffy heads resting on the arm of the couch, furious and glaring._

_Ghost ruffed loudly. Jon winced. “Hey, bud, I know it seems like I’m a hypocrite who wouldn’t let you bone the pretty girl you like, but—”_

_Sansa just wailed. “I’m a bad mom.”_

_“What? Sansa, you aren’t—”_

_“Debauching myself right in front of her innocent eyes—”_

[Bigger Lady](https://i.imgur.com/5cnyzOY.png)

[Bigger Ghost](https://i.imgur.com/OtrNPhe.png)

* * *

Obviously Lady is a smart gal and knew what was happening, but if she was a bit more innocent then perhaps...

Ghost is VERR thirsty

Lady is the Goodest Most Helpful Doggo to Ever Doggo!


	5. Jonsa? I don't know her. There are only DOGGOS here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I can only do silly DOGGO pics now. Fight me, I will not stop!

* * *

Asking the important questions!

Ghost - the very chivalrous DOGGO knight!

What do you mean this is just a blatant ripoff from [that Addams Family script](https://i.imgur.com/BmqTqqR.png)? That is a straight up lie and I take offence!

This is in fact a Very Real Super Authentic Script that Talia left unattended and I found.

....

Anyway, here is Ghost again!!! Look!

Well, it said seventh stick in the script, so it must be true.

Ok ok, I admit, I[ just copy things now, much easier](https://i.imgur.com/PRbw0CT.jpg)


End file.
